Downfall
by Fractal Valentine
Summary: Lindsay stared out the window of her fourstory apartment building. She leaned her head onto the glass. It was cold, and she could practically feel the rain outside falling on her skin.
1. Rain

_A/N: I don't own any of the characters of CSI: NY. They're owned by CBS. Feedback would be lovely, as this is my first fanfic._

_Chapter 1_

_Rain_

Lindsay stared out the window of her four-story apartment building. She leaned her head onto the glass. It was cold, and she could practically feel the rain outside falling on her skin. She would have liked to have been outside; standing there in the middle of the street, letting the rain fall on her. Letting it wash away everything the past few months had dumped on her. But she knew standing out there would mean her catching some sort of cold. And she knew that Mac hated it when one of the team would show up coughing and sneezing all over a crime scene. He hated it almost as much as he hated when they called off. New York City was a busy place; especially for crime.


	2. Subtleness and Perfection

_Chapter 2_

_Subtleness & Perfection_

Lindsay continued to lean against the window. Watching the people scurry from building to taxi, and vice-versa. She thought about that first night with him; so cliché.

_ He had asked her if she wanted to grab a bite after work, and being the big spender he was they hit up the nearest hot dog vendor. She had loved that about him, he was so real. Midway in their walk from the vendor to her apartment it began to rain. They hurried their pace, and reached her apartment by the time the lightning started. She offered him her phonebook so he could call a cab._ _Unfortunately it was the night that half the taxi's hubs lost power and the other half weren't going to drive across the city when the streets were flooding. Lindsay offered him her couch, it was the least she could do since the guy was stranded there. _

_ It didn't take long for Lindsay's apartment to lose power, it's not like she lived in the greatest of apartment buildings. So they sat there, candles everywhere, on her living room floor playing Uno for what seemed like hours. When the power finally came on they decided to watch some television before separating for bed. He flipped through the channels in true male fashion until they both settled on The Wizard of Oz. Freezing, since the heat had just kicked in, Lindsay pulled her throw blanket onto her lap offering him the other half of the blanket. By the time Dorothy met Oz for the first time, Lindsay had fallen asleep; her head had fallen near his shoulder, and he gently put his arm around her and pulled her body in close. He snuck in a small kiss to the top of her head before dozing off himself. She was a light sleeper though, and the second she had felt his arm on her she awoke. She felt him pulling her, and the kiss. She smiled and went back to sleep. This was what she wanted, subtleness and perfection_.


	3. Gone

_A/N: in response to __zora080393_, _it is either D/L or F/L, but as of right now though, I am not mentioning who exactly it is yet. _

_Chapter 3_

_Gone_

It took a lot for Lindsay to not cry. Remembering how perfect it was in the beginning; sneaking off behind the vending machines in the lab just to share a small kiss. How protective he was every time she worked a case without him. He would call her 2-3 times during a case to make sure she was okay. And now, when she was hurting and really needed him, he had only called once; to apologize. Though, really, what could he say to make her feel better? After all he was the cause for her pain. The reason she had considered leaving. She couldn't though. Lindsay loved working here in New York. She loved everyone she worked with. And besides, there was no point in her leaving; he was already gone.


	4. Just a Bad Dream

_Chapter 5_

_Just a Bad Dream_

_"I, Lindsay Monroe, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help me God."_

_"You may sit."_

_It was horrible. Sitting on the stand, and crying your eyes out while you tell a courtroom of strangers the vague memories of one of the most horrible nights of your life. Thank God you only remember parts. But then again, if you remembered the whole thing you wouldn't be here._ You wouldn't have been there.

Lindsay sat on her window ledge. Maybe if she ran through everything in her head, play it all back, it would all disappear. She'd wake up next to him, and realize it was all just a dream--a really bad dream.


	5. Sooner or Later

_Chapter 4_

_Sooner or Later_

_ "Hey, Lindsay, it's Stella. Listen, I'm about two blocks away from your place. I was just seeing if you wanted to come grab a cup of coffee with me. It's just, you should really talk to someone, and I kind of know what you're going through, but since you're not home I guess I'll just see you at work."_

Lindsay stepped away from the window. Understanding that Stella's probably right, she needs to talk to someone, and Stella would understand better than anyone. But she can't face anyone just yet, at least not until work. At work she can busy herself, keep herself from having to talk to anyone. Sooner or later things will go back to normal. People won't look at you with those sympathetic eyes. The eyes that even though mean well, stir up the memories from the past few months. When all you want to do is forget.


End file.
